1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an assembly simulation apparatus and method for a wooden structure and, more particularly, to a scheme that simulates an assembly method from elements constituting a Korean traditional wooden structure in a three-dimensional (3D) virtual environment, and creates and plays an animation of an assembly completion process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, methods of assembling a Korean traditional wooden structure have been verbally handed down by carpenters to their apprentices.
Recently, as software technology has developed, a process for designing and constructing buildings or structures has begun to be documented using a computer. In order to show a construction process using a computer simulation, a simulation creator must spend a lot of time and effort to create the simulation using graphic content software. However, in the case of a simulation created in this way, there is a problem in that the results of a simulation are very simple and only an assembly sequence is shown, and thus the utilization of the simulation is low. In particular, since a Korean traditional wooden structure is built in various manners without using an adhesive or nails, it is important to automatically create and show a high-quality simulation in conformity with a traditional construction scheme.
In relation to this, Korean Patent Application Publication No. 2000-0058784 discloses technology entitled “Method for creating simulation related to architecture interior design and performing customization based on the simulation.”